Llewellyn Daemoss
Llewellyn Daemoss, or Mossi, was a player character played in Abbie Skelton in various Interludes. Description A sweet little halfling sits at the bar, absentmindedly spinning a die on the bench in front of her. One foot swings jauntily a few inches from the ground, the other propped up on her stool as she hugs her knee close. Her clothing is practical and tidy, but has clearly seen better days. Her tangled auburn mane hangs forward, concealing most of her face. She just hauled in some extensive winnings after game of dice; the tension in the air is palpable, but she suppresses a giggle. It’s me, Mossi Leagallow: an innocent, harmless, ordinary halfling with a flair for any game involving dice. I lost both my parents at a very young age, so have lost what little knowledge of my people's language that I had gained, and grew up as an urchin on the streets of Van’nala I carry a shortbow on my back (I don’t know how I survived without it for so long, hunting game is now my main means of bringing in food). I may be a little underweight for a halfling, but I’ve kept myself alive. Anyway, that’s me; nothing too special, nothing too unusual. I blend right in, no questions asked. What you don't see are the two daggers hidden in my boots, the rapier tucked under my cloak, the large pointed ears hidden beneath my wild mop of hair (which I regularly dye), the mischievous glint in my shining grey eyes, my slight frame swaddled in layers of knitted clothing, fur, and leather… and the disguise kit tucked deep in the recesses of my pack. Backstory So here’s more of what you don’t know… My name is Llewellyn Daemoss, I am 3’2” rock gnome from Thoowick and I am a rogue. I have a tremendous sense of humour, which can be pretty hard to keep under wraps as demure little Mossi, but I do my best. I'm good at what I do. I’m constantly eating as I endeavor to maintain a healthy halfling-like pudginess. My body hates me for it. Private and reserved, even as a child and long before i embraced the charlatan lifestyle, I was very difficult to get to know. I keep my personal matters to myself, and often just prefer silence to small talk. That's what makes me so skilled at picking out the frauds from the honest - I observe, and I see right through their facades; it takes one to know one. Nobody can pull the wool over these eyes, I can't be fooled. As a rock gnome, I am very imaginative when it comes to practical things. I enjoy novelty, which makes me an excellent tinkerer, but much less reliable when it comes to focusing on things long-term (once something is understood, I move on to something new and more interesting). Long-term commitments are particularly onerous for me. I prefer to take things day-by-day, and the feeling of being locked into something for a long time is downright oppressive. This tendency to boredom can lead to unnecessary and unhelpful boundary-pushing, just for fun. I have been known to escalate conflict and danger just to see where it goes, something that can have… disastrous consequences for everyone around when I lose control of the situation. This fascination with risk-taking is where my teensy weensy little bit of a gambling problem stems from. But it's fine, I can stop whenever I want. It did get me into a bit of trouble early on. Well, it wasn't so much the gambling as it was the cheating (only occasionally- hardly ever really- once or twice). Something happened one night, I'm not sure what exactly, the events are a very hazy... all I know is I was enjoying a game over a few drinks, I used my loaded dice like I often do… next thing, I'm waking up outside of Thoowick, aching all over, covered in blood despite having no open wounds, and thinking that maaaybe I shouldn't return to Thoowick… ever. But apparently not going back wasn't enough, because ever since that night I've had an inspector on my tail. Everywhere I run, he shows up eventually. I’ve honed the stealth and deception skills that I picked up in my days as a charlatan, permanently donning an alternate identity (Mossi Leagallow); developed skills in lockpicking, finding/disarming traps, and parkour; started wearing a lot more black and leather; studied and practiced various fighting styles (particularly those focusing on precision), and I became a rogue. That's the main reason I took up adventuring, to fill my adrenaline void by other means besides gambling, and to devote my life to proving (maybe to myself more than to others) that I am actually a good person. Current Goals * To avoid my true identity being discovered by Greg, the inspector * To find out what I did to warrant him hunting me down * To better myself and to prove to Greg that I'm a good person * To eat and drink as often and as much as possible in order to keep up my Halfling appearance * To gamble as often as possible- I mean AVOID gambling! Avoid it. Appearances Category:Abbie Skelton Category:Rogue Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Interludes Category:Gnome